The green hill
by Treemoss
Summary: There is a reson Lambo tells himself to stay calm, he doesn't want to go to the green hill with the seven stones.


Lambo always tells himself to stay calm because he doesn't want to go to that place, he doesn't want to be alone on that green hill with the seven stones.

He doesn't want to, but still he goes.

The first time he visited the hills there was only one stone, six other people were there to, all dressed in black and looking really sad. Lambo didn't want them to be sad so he started laughing and asking for candy. They gave him grape flavored ones, Lambo doesn't like grape candy but he will eat them anyway it seemed to make them happy. He was about to say thanks to the weird pineapple girl, but before he could he disappeared in a puff of pink smoke.

The second time there were two more stones, Lambo didn't see the weird pineapple girl so he couldn't thank her, but everybody seemed sad so Lambo started laughing again.

They gave him more grape candy.

Every time he visited more stones showed up. And one time he showed up on the hills there was no one there, just seven stones.

Lambo didn't know what to do so he started telling the stones about his day, he made sure to laugh a lot, he didn't get any candy though.

IIIIIIII

Lambos five now and he really don't like that hill with the stones.

But he still always make sure to smile a lot when visiting .

Then he met Tsuna, he recognized the brown haired man from the green hill, he was the last one to disappear, at the end he looked so sad Lambo laughed as loudly as he could but the man didnt smile back as he usually did.

Laughing always works, why didn't it this time?

The last time Lambo saw him he said he was tired.

Then all that was left was seven stones.

Tsuna was younger but still the same man. He was shorter and looked happier, his eyes weren't empty or tired like the Tsuna from the hills.

Lambo never want to see this Tsuna so sad again, so he makes sure to laugh extra loudly even if Reborn shots at him, laughing makes people happy so Lambo will always laugh.

Tsuna gave him grape candy, Lambo still don't like grape but he will eat them anyway it seemed to make the people on the hill happy, when they were there.

IIIIIIII

Lambo remember the scary man with the tonfas from the hill, he always looked angry so Lambo stayed away.

But when he meet Hibari he couldn't help regretting that , he was never able to make tonfa man laugh , he was to scared. Lambos still scared but he still makes sure to cling on to Hibari and tell him about Lambos day even if Hibari looks really annoyed with Lambo, but he doesn't look as mad as tonfa man, the older him did, so its fine if he hits Lambo, Lambo wont let him wander of this time . Last time the tonfa man left the hill Lambo never saw him again, and the next time he was at the hill there was a new stone, and after tonfa man left it was only older Tsuna and Lambo left.

IIIIIIIIII

Lambo didn't get to know the weird pineapple girl she disappeared to early and with her the pineapple man also left and in their place was two new stones. So when Lambo met Chrome and Mukuro he wanted to know everything about them. What made them happy, what made them sad, what their favorite candy was.

He wanted to know everything. Chrome was very nice and always answered his questions. Lambo always shared his grape candy with her.

Mukuro was creepy, but that didn't stop Lambo! he asked what his favorite bird was, if he liked pineapples. He asked everything even if he didn't get answers, but Mukuro always laughed so Lambo was satisfied.

He may not have known them from the hills but he knows everything now, he always makes sure to tell the stones what he learned.

IIIIIIIIII

The younger Gokudera was really mean, nothing like the silver man on the hill.

The man on the hill would always hug Lambo telling him sorry, Lambo doesn't know what he was apologising for,

He wasn't hurt. But the hugs were nice.

The silver once disepeared with the swordsman, they said it was a mission, they were gonna take out the bad guys, only silver came back. His arm was gone and he didn't smile at all, he just sat in front of the new stone. Older Tsuna always told him to not bother him, three visits later the silver man was gone.

Lambo is sure that if he had talked to the silver man he wouldn't have been replaced by a stone. He was sure, so Lambo bothered Gokudera as much as he could, always clinging to him talking about his new toys, showing him what was in his hair, because if he bothered him he wont leave.

IIIIII

He never met Ryohei on the hill.

IIIIIII

He never talks about the green hills. His family doesn't ask, they know not to.

Tsuna once asked, Lambo ran away. Tsuna didn't ask again, he never been more gratefull to Reborn.

Lambo don't like talking about the hill so he won't.

When he got older all he saw was his dead friends on the hill and he hated it. He wanted to prevent it but how? He didnt know. So he did nothing.

He didn't think about the older him who never seemed to leave the hill, all alone surrounded by the graves of his family.

So when the day came where he turned fifteen and he never even saw the hill he wondered what went different, and if the hill isn't part of the future than why does he keep visiting, that future isn't his, so why?

But still the hill is his secret he and wont tell anyone, even if someone ask he doesn't tell, he wont tell.

He still laughs a lot , he still clings to Gokudera and follows Hibari around but hes not worried. And when its his time to go hes happy all the others are buried in the graveyard of the Vongola family, and not at the green hills with the eight stones.

And hes happy to know they never will.

~end~

**I'm done! I dont know if this story is even good but now it is here. Sorry if its vauge I have a problem. Have a nice day I guess!**


End file.
